


Unsupervised Shopping

by Kirbydesu248



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Gen, Gift, Secret Santa, hxh - Freeform, killua and gon friendship, mall, the kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbydesu248/pseuds/Kirbydesu248
Summary: Secret Santa fix for @vain-ka on Tumblr for the Hunter x Hunter Gift Exchange 2018!  Modern AU: Killua and Gon get dropped at the mall by big brother Illumi. Can they really be trusted to Christmas shop alone? Why does Killua waste so much money? Will Gon find the perfect plushie? And why does Hisoka insist on communicating in hot sauce packets?





	Unsupervised Shopping

“Illumi, let us out!” Killua snapped, glaring at his older brother through the rearview mirror. Black eyes looked at him simply. 

 

“I have no problem with doing that, Killu. I already told you that unlock the door so long as you tell me what I want to hear.” Illumi’s monotone voice was laced in annoyance, his eyebrow raised expectantly. 

 

Killua crossed his arms, not backing down from the intense stare. “Like  _ hell _ that’s going to happen, you creep!

 

Illumi’s eyes narrowed, “Is it really so hard to tell your big brother how much you love him?” 

 

“Excuse me for making a point not to lie-”

 

“Killua! We’ve already been in here for over an hour! Just say it before the mall closes!” Gon’s desperate whine broke through the brothers’ argument. He flashed those big brown eyes at his best friend, knowing that he could easily get his way by looking as adorable as possible. It worked-- no surprise there. 

 

The white-haired boy conceded with a sigh and a flush of his cheeks, a sucker for anything Gon asked for. He ducked his head, staring stubbornly out the window, “Fine… Love you, Illumi...You’re be best big brother ever…” 

 

_ Click _

 

“There. Was that so hard, my darling little brother-- Killu?” Illumi blinked in surprise, watching the two teenage boys flee the car, sprinting across the crowded parking lot. His eyebrows furrowed and he rolled down the window, calling out, “I’ll be back later tonight! Be careful!” 

 

______________

 

Killua sighed deeply, standing in front of the wall of plushies. A perfectly stuffed Eevee was under his arm- For Alluka, of course. Not Killua. No, Killua would never be caught dead at a Build-A-Bear for himself. Gon, however? 

 

“Gon, aren’t you the one giving me a hard time about wasting time? It’s two days before Christmas and this is literally our only time to get shopping done.” Killua groaned, “Just pick something so we can get everyone else done!” 

 

Brown eyes glared at blue, “Killua, Aunt Mito really likes turtles but she also likes bears. I don’t know which she’d like more! This is a huge deal!” 

 

“No it’s not! Mito loves you to death. She won’t care what you make her.” Killua said impatiently, shoving the hollow shell of a bear into Gon’s hands. “Here. Just make the dumb bear--”

 

“Don’t call him dumb! Kon Jr. is special!” Gon snapped, hugging the fabric to his chest. 

 

Killua gave him a dumbfounded look. “You named him-- That is such a dumb name! Plus shouldn’t Mito be naming it?” 

 

Gon puffed out his cheeks, “Why are you so mean? I don’t make fun of your--”

 

“Hi, guys! Can I help you out with anything?” A chipper girl approached with a bright smile, immediately breaking the tension. 

 

Killua rolled his eyes, “We’re fine.” 

 

The girl didn’t seemed phased, still smiling at them both. “Well just so you know, we’re running a special that’s buy one, get one free! Let me know if you need anything!” 

 

Gon’s face melted into a bright grin as he grabbed the Squirtle too, “I can get both!” He didn’t wait for Killua as he ran over to the stuffing station. 

 

A whine tore from Killua’s lips, “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

 

__________________

 

Gon shoveled a forkful of fried rice into his mouth, gesturing with his fork. “All I’m saying is that it makes sense to use coupons every once in a while. And did you have to buy that jacket at Armani? I’m pretty sure I saw the same one at Sears last week--” 

 

Killua gave an offended look, sucking at his straw in a failed attempt to get any watered down Mountain Dew remnants. “Right. Like I’d ever buy anything there.” 

 

“But, Killua! They’re having tons of sales--” Gon started, glaring when Killua cut him off. 

 

“ _ Yeah _ , because they’re  _ bankrupt _ !”

 

“They’re only in trouble because people like you won’t give them the chance.” Gon mumbled with a pout, ripping open his fortune cookie. “‘The weather is nice’-- no it’s not. It’s been snowing all day.” The boy’s pout deepened as he tossed it with his trash. 

 

Killua snorted, shaking his head with a life. “It seriously said the weather’s nice? What kind of lame fortune is that? Bet the cookie was stale too. Mall Chinese food is the worst.” 

 

“Oh, and overpriced Taco Bell is better? You do realize you could get the exact same food for half the price at the one down the street, right?” Gon said wryly, looking over at Killua’s pile of shopping bags to the right of their table. “...not that you care about saving money. How much is your allowance again?” 

 

Killua shot his own dirty look this time. “At least I’m not cheap.”

 

“I’m not cheap. I don’t have as much money as you to waste. That’s all.” Gon said simply, sending a little dig Killua’s way. The white-haired boy was immediately livid.

 

“I don’t waste money!” 

 

“Oh yeah? Then why wouldn’t you go with me to K-Mart last month--” Gon asked, smirking when he found he hit a sore spot. 

 

“Again! They’re  _ bankrupt _ !” Killua burst out, leaning forward over the table. 

 

“Killua, if you spent half the money there that you spent today, maybe K-Mart would still be in business.” Gon said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Killua groaned exasperated, sitting back down with a dull thud. “...You’ve got to be kidding me. You aren’t still salty that I wouldn’t eat that nasty breakfast with you there, are you? Excuse me for not wanting food poisoning.” 

 

“It wasn’t that bad!” Gon whined, “I mean, sure, iHop is so much better-- but the food was okay!” 

 

“Gon… if a food place has to call their breakfast ‘hearty’, it can’t actually be-- What the hell?” Killua growled, rubbing the back of his head where he’d been hit by something. He looked around before looking down and spotting a hot sauce packet. “‘I’m in the mood for love.’ What the--” 

 

“Oh! I wonder if someone’s confessing! Maybe you have an admirer!” Gon piped up, his eyes wide with excitement. Killua rolled his eyes, tossing the packet aside. 

 

“Some idiot probably lobbed this off at random and--” Killua’s eye twitched when he was hit again.

 

Gon picked it up this time with a giggle, “‘It’s okay...You can say it. I love you too.’ Wow, Killua!” 

 

“Again, some punk could be throwing them at random.” Killua said, scoffing as he started getting his trash together. “It’s not that big of a--  _ Quit doing that _ !” He abruptly stood, glaring behind him. Dread filled his features once he realized the one throwing the packets was Hisoka, his brother’s creep of a best friend.

“Well, hello, you two. I didn’t see you over there.” The redhead said with a sly smile. 

 

Killua sneered, “Yeah, right. What are you doing here, you creep?” 

 

“He’s probably just Christmas shopping, Killua!” Gon pointed out, not liking how rude his friend always was. Killua rolled his eyes. 

 

“For who? It’s not like he has anyone to buy for.” Killua said with a smug grin, watching Hisoka’s eyes narrow.

 

“You know, I’m surprised your brother let you out of the house alone. There are many  _ dangerous _ people lurking around. Little boys shouldn’t be out unsupervised.”

 

Killua glared, “Is that supposed to be a threat?” 

 

“Only if that’s how you choose to take it.” Hisoka said, glaring right back at the teen. All traces of amusement were clearly removed at this point, the older man fit to be tied that Killua was interfering with his fun. 

 

Gon frowned, looking between the two. “Be nice… it’s Christmas! We’re supposed to be happy and loving!” 

 

___________

 

Happy and loving, they were not-- and, unfortunately for Gon, he was trapped in the middle. 

 

“Gon… Gon, come on. I said I’m sorry!” Killua said with a slight whine, poking his friend’s shoulder. 

 

The boy in question merely grunted in response with his arms crossed as he stared out of the bars of their cell.. He’d been sulking like this for over twenty minutes now, ignoring each and every one of Killua’s attempts to get his attention. 

 

Killua groaned loudly, “So I got queso in your hair. Big deal-”

 

“It  _ is _ a big deal!” Gon spun around to face Killua, fuming, “And that’s not why I’m mad! I’m mad because you didn’t let it go like I asked!” 

 

“You’re overreacting. It wasn’t that bad.” Came an indignant snort from Killua as he leaned back against the wall with closed eyes..

 

“We’re in jail! We got arrested!” Gon snapped, getting hushed by one of the nearby guards. 

 

“Gon, we’re in mall jail. That’s hardly getting arrested. We’re just waiting for our families to come get us.” Killua said, not bothering to open his eyes.

 

“But I shouldn’t be here at all!” Gon whined, pouting. “You have issues with Hisoka and lost your cool and I somehow got stuck in the middle. I didn’t do anything wrong-- and now I smell like cheese!”

 

“And I’m sorry about that! But you know how he is… He just kept throwing them and throwing them-- and that  _ stupid smirk _ !” Killua said with a groan. 

 

Gon was about to retort when the cell door opened and a guard beckoned him with a finger. “Gon Freecss, your aunt is here to pick you up.” 

 

It was Gon’s turn to groan as he stood from the bench, looking back at Killua. “It’s been nice knowing you. Mito’s going to kill me.” He sighed softly, “I’ll see you later, Killua.” 

 

“Later. Try not to die.” Killua called to him from his spot on the bench. He watched with dread as the door closed and Gon vanished from sight. He could Mito’s yelling all the way from here- poor Gon. Maybe Killua did feel a  _ little _ bad. He’d fess up to Mito and deal with that trainwreck later. 

 

Now…

 

Now…

 

“Killua Zoldyck, your parents are here.” 

 

Now, Killua had to worry about his own impending doom.


End file.
